A “robot”, as the term will be used herein, is an electro-mechanical machine that includes computer hardware and software that causes the robot to perform functions independently and without assistance from a user. An exemplary robot is a droid that can be configured to fly into particular locations without being manned by a pilot. Sensors on the droid can output data that can cause such droid to adjust its flight pattern to ensure that the droid reaches an intended location.
While the droid is generally utilized in military applications, other consumer-level robots have relatively recently been introduced to the market. For example, a vacuum cleaner has been configured with sensors that allow such vacuum cleaner to operate independently and vacuum a particular area, and thereafter automatically return to a charging station. In yet another example, robot lawnmowers have been introduced, wherein an owner of such a robot lawnmower defines a boundary, and the robot lawnmower proceeds to cut grass in an automated fashion based upon the defined boundary.
When a purchaser of a consumer-level robot utilizes the robot for the first time, the purchaser of the robot typically reads a set of printed instructions to understand how to cause the robot to perform a desired function. Thereafter, the user operates the robot pursuant to the printed instructions—there is very little interaction between the robot and the purchaser to allow the robot to optimally interact with the purchaser or the environment where the robot will be deployed.